unfathomable
by johnlaurens
Summary: "It was a wonderful feeling. A feeling of control, of power. Everything and everyone, just... slipped away. She was the only one left standing, the one who prevailed. It was a wonderful feeling. It was a dangerous feeling." The story of Riley Matthews- and just how much she truly hides from the world. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: I, Silver, do not own any of the Girl Meets World characters. I also do not own "Matilda" or "Carrie," although I do enjoy both movies/books/musicals._

* * *

It was a wonderful feeling. A feeling of control, of power.

Everything and everyone, just... slipped away. She was the only one left standing, the one who prevailed. It was a wonderful feeling.

It was a dangerous feeling.

It was a feeling that made her father walk on eggshells around her, that made her mother not look at her straight in the eyes.

They pretended it wasn't real, of course.

They pretended their lovely, little Riley, was a perfectly normal girl.

They pretended all the strange... occurrences... were absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

So, as far as anybody knew, the Matthews' were normal- an ordinary bunch of ordinary people, in an ordinary world.

But, you see, they weren't ordinary. They weren't normal. They weren't perfect. And that golden gate that separated the Matthews' from the rest of the world? In Riley's opinion, it was rusty.

Oh, her father was quite systematic- a teacher, working hard to keep his kids safe, and his wife happy.

Her mother was amazing- a New York lawyer who, although Cory hated to hear it, was the actual moneymaker in the family. She dished out tough love, but she truly cared about each precious family member.

Riley thought that, maybe- just maybe- Auggie might be different. Might be like her. She tentatively waited, anxious to see the outcome to her theory.

Her parents were obviously looking for answers as well, but, while she was hoping against hope that he might be able to do the things she did, Cory and Topanga were, quite obviously, hoping that this wouldn't be the case: they always did their best to keep him satisfied, always did their best to keep him from crying or, God forbid, having a temper tantrum.

It seemed as if her parents were convinced that, if they tightened the reigns, they could extinguish whatever abilities Auggie held within him.

Riley, however, worked counterclockwise. She showed her baby brother what she could do, watching him giggle in fascination, trying to imitate her. But, alas, her parents prevailed.

Auggie was the fourth member of the Matthews' clan. To Cory and Topanga's delight, he was also the first normal kid they had.

After realizing just how ordinary their precious Auggie was, they went full-out: throwing him lavish parties, taking him to baseball games. Enviously, the brunette watched from the sidelines, feeling excluded from all the family fun.

Which, technically, she was.

It's not like her parents didn't love her. They were just frightened. Still, it was hard for Riley not to feel horrible, watching Auggie get the childhood she never experienced.

Riley had an outstanding memory (in fact, she often wondered if this was due to her little 'gift'), and the first recollection she could remember, took place when she was about two or three. You'd think it'd be an extra special birthday, or family vacation. Maybe an outing to the museum, or a trip to the beach. That would be nice, wouldn't it?

Too bad it wasn't anything like that.

* * *

_Most of the details were fuzzy: all Riley knew was that the fateful day took place in her own apartment. Her Uncle Shawn was there, goofing it out with his best friend, shooting glances at the little bundle of brown hair, playing on the floor._

_Her mother was cooking- goose? Lamb? Some kind of poultry, definitely, but whatever it was eluded her._

_Not that it was particularly important, but detail tended to matter to Riley._

_The apartment was very different- Riley's room was a nursery, filled to the brims with pink. The house was tidier than it had been in those days, Riley presumed, Topanga had probably insisted upon it. Shawn meeting their tiny one was a very special occasion, after all._

_While the adults gabbed, catching up on each other's lives, the toddler on the floor had become immersed in a shoe- one of Tooanga's flip-flops. She had raised it to her small mouth, and was just about to munch on the yummy material, when an alert Topanga grabbed it away, just in time._

_Her mother had begun to scold and rebuke her, but Riley could hardly care less. She wanted that shoe._

_"Mama." She said quietly, reaching out for the sandal. Topanga held it away, much to the tot's chagrin._

_Furrowing her brow, Riley felt a strange sensation in her chest cavity (or, at least, that was where the feeling was felt nowadays). _

_"Mama." She pleaded, louder now. "Gimme soo."_

_Topanga shook her head, grinning. Riley didn't like this. She didn't like Mama laughing at her. She wanted the shoe. She wanted to play with it._

_"Mama!" She was yelling as loud as her tiny lungs allowed her to, and the feeling in her chest was stronger than ever. Topanga seemed surprised- Riley had always been such a pleasant child, never raising her voice to her mother. It always seemed as if she knew better._

_Cory and Shawn had stopped talking. Topanga couldn't fathom why- surely, a child throwing a tantrum wasn't that unusual. _

_Riley, throughout all of this, had begun to sob loudly- it wasn't about the shoe anymore, her stomach was aching horribly. She wanted it to stop, wanted her mother to comfort her._

_"MAMA!" She shrieked. Behind Riley, a vase that Cory's mother had gifted to them, shattered. Topanga dropped the flip-flop, and her glass of wine tumbled to the floor. The lights had begun to flicker on and off. _

_Why wasn't Topanga holding her? Why wasn't her Mama there? _

_She opened her bright brown eyes, which had been welled up in fright, to look around: all three adults were staring at her, gobsmacked. _

_She caught sight of the sandal and, with the air of a naive and easily distracted child, stopped crying. The lights stabilized themselves. The vase lay broken, but that hardly mattered to her. She was about to bound toward the shoe. Suddenly, the strange sensation overtook her again, and flip-flop soared through the air, landing at her feet._

_She smiled, grabbed her prize, and went to show it to her parents._

_Topanga's eyes were wide as saucers; Cory seemed as if he were watching a scary movie, and flinched when the child turned to him; Shawn was quiet, staring thoughtfully at his best friend's daughter. Somehow, he seemed nonchalant about it all._

_"Cory, call the police. Call the church. C-Call someone!" Topanga beseeched._

_Shawn rolled his eyes. "That's obviously not going to help. The kids a telekinetic, Topanga. Nothing you can do about it. It's, actually, quite cool."_

_The lawyer looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. "A- a what?"_

_Shawn smiled slightly at the tiny girl, enthralled by her sandal once more. Then, he turned to Topanga, and said in a level tone: "A telekinetic."_

* * *

_Another memory came to Riley, now that she thought about it:_

_Telekinesis__: The power to move a physical being, with only the mind._

_A seven year old, with dark brown hair, Hazel eyes, and a concentrated gaze, had spent the better part of an hour pondering this._

_It seemed as if the answer was finally reached. _

_"Telekinesis." She breathed. Riley liked the word. It was strange, unique, special. _

_Kind of, she reasoned, like Riley herself._

_After the debacle of Shawn's visit, and Riley's outburst, Mama and Papa had tread carefully around their only daughter. They seemed scared of her ability._

_The brunette didn't see what was so strange. Until she had begun school, she thought that she was perfectly normal. It was then and there, that Riley realized that nobody in her class could perform her little trick._

_Kind of a rough thing on a five year old. To be so different, completely and utterly unable to fit in. How to survive the status quo wasn't something you learned in school._

_Riley, who had always been quite advanced, realized that she had to act like her parents did: she had to pretend that her powers weren't real. _

_And, being the sensible girl she was, she also reasoned that she should stop using them around her parents, as well. _

_Still, she was only a child. She couldn't help it if she sometimes lost it. It was only normal._

_Telekinesis__, Riley reckoned, __was a wonderful, but very dangerous thing._

* * *

Maya Hart was Riley's best friend.

Maya Hart was perfectly normal, by Matthew's standards.

Maya Hart was daring, and rebellious.

Riley met her in second grade, and the two immediately became conjoined at the hip. They knew absolutely everything about each other.

Well, almost everything...

What the blonde _didn't_ know, wouldn't hurt her. Riley couldn't tell her, no matter how much she wanted to.

Riley didn't want to hurt Maya. Riley didn't want to hurt anyone.

And still, she didn't want to be normal, either. The brunette relished in practicing her _telekinesis_. It made her feel like she was floating. The strong sensation in her chest went by unnoticed, and all that the thirteen year old knew now, was the wonderful-ness of lifting something in the air.

Bending a ruler without touching it.

Breaking a piece of chalk in half without touching it.

Taking a cookie from the kitchen table _without touching it_ (when her mother wasn't looking, of course).

Even at school, Riley's abilities were an outlet for quiet acts of rebellion.

Missy was picking on her and Maya? Or Farkle and Lucas? Well, Missy also found herself having to wear her sweater around her waist, due to the milk stain on her skirt- it seemed as if her chocolate carton had 'accidentally' tipped over.

Maya had snorted with laughter at this, mockingly shouting obscenities, or phrases like:

"Way to go, Missy!"

"Oh, real good one!"

"Nice going, Butterfingers!"

Of course, Riley, being the good one, merely did her best to keep a straight face, and shushed Maya half-heartedly. She'd unleash a different condiment on Missy next lunchtime, and see how the Bulldozer liked that...

It was a good life, Riley decided.

Growing up, Riley and Maya's favorite movie had been '_Matilda_.' Riley could obviously take comfort in the fact that there were other people out there like her, while Maya enjoyed the fact that those kids stood up for themselves.

When it was made into a musical, they were first in line to see it. Riley was pretty sure that '_Matilda_' was the only book Maya had ever read...

And, on those days when her best friend got detention, and Riley had nothing to do, it was fun to go inside her father's classroom all alone, draw all the blinds on the window, and practice writing with chalk on the blackboard.

It was still a guilty pleasure, even now.

However, Maya had found _another_ story about _another_ telekinetic.

Carrie White.

Riley was all for it, at first. She loved '_Matilda_,' and how could this be any different?

Oh, it was different. _Very_ different.

You see, up until now, Riley had never considered her telekinesis particularly dangerous. It was all just good fun, making things move.

It scared Riley, the things that Carrie had done. Granted, her classmates _had_ pushed her over the edge, and her religious zealot of a mother had been no help to the matter.

Riley had friends. Riley was good. Riley wasn't Carrie.

Still, she regarded it all carefully now, making sure not to let her powers spiral out of control. She was frightened, as her powers escalated, that the danger would escalate as well.

She had no one to confide in- she couldn't tell Maya now, after all these years of keeping it a secret. She couldn't talk to her parents about, and, God forbid, actually acknowledge the abnormality in their teenage daughter.

She had considered Shawn, remembering how normally he had regarded the whole affair. But she hardly knew the man. Maybe someday, but not now.

As far as anyone was concerned, she was perfectly okay.

Riley Matthews was Maya Hart's best friend.

Riley Matthews was a perfect little angel, compared to the devilish troublemaker.

Riley Matthews was sensible, was intelligent and kind.

Riley Matthews was a telekinetic.

Riley Matthews was all alone.

* * *

_And that's a wrap!_

_I hope you enjoy my little one-shot. I've been really obsessed with 'Carrie: The Musical' lately (I know it shouldn't work, but it does! The songs are so very catchy!), and this little piece popped into my head._

_It's nothing special, but I do appreciate reviews! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_xxSilverxx_


End file.
